1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mechanical football hikers.
2. Background Information
Football is a national passion, and where there are football games, there are football practices. Football practice seasons and football practice sessions are typically regulated by league rules in order to ensure consistency and fairness. These rules, for instance, may limit the amount of time a team can practice or limit the length of the practice season a team can require players to be present for practice.
Working within these constraints, consistency is difficult to maintain when propelling or hiking a football to the quarterback during practice sessions. This is true because the job of hiking the ball during practice typically falls to an “expendable” member of the team or training staff because the official ball hiker is most likely performing his own training. It would be inefficient to utilize a valuable member of the team to perform such a monotonous, repetitive function as hiking the ball to the practicing quarterback, when that team member could be furthering his own skills, especially when practice time is limited. Another variation of this problem is encountered during off season practice sessions when attendance is not required and therefore the presence of a hiker is optional. This has led to the development of mechanical ball hikers.
Currently, the mechanical ball hikers that are available merely “hand” the ball to the quarterback, and do not propel it in the manner required to simulate that required for the “shotgun” formation. Therefore, existing ball hikers may be adequate for teams using standard line-ups and plays, but are useless for those employing the “shotgun” offense, in which the quarterback typically stands back from the offensive line about five yards. This line-up is advantageous in certain situations because it gives the quarterback more time to throw the ball and is very hard to defend against. It is an advantageous offense to use with a light, quick front line and a quarterback who knows how to run as well as throw the ball. More and more high school and college teams are taking advantage of the unique plays that such a line-up favors.
The shotgun hiker of the present invention solves the problem of how to train a quarterback in the shotgun offense by creating the force needed to mechanically propel a football over a distance, consistently and in a predictable direction. This allows football team members to maximize their practice time and football coaches to most efficiently and effectively train quarterbacks and other team members in the shotgun offense.